Teman Lama
by mutiaraaziza
Summary: Seorang perempuan yang berteman dengan seorang laki - laki di masa SMP. tetapi, mereka bertemu kembali di SMA dan mereka menjalin hubungan dengan cara yang sangat spesial. ayo mari baca!


**Teman Lamaku**

Alarm ku berbunyi pada pukul 06.00 "BEEP BEEP BEEP", Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku yang sangat lelap. Pada hari itu pun adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah ku, aku baru saja masuk ke kelas 1 SMA. Hari ini aku harus melaksanakan mos di sekolah baruku dan bertemu teman baru, kakak kelas dan guru-guru yang disana. Aku pun langsung berangkat setelah makan, karena sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu teman baru aku pun langsung berlari dan menaiki angkot yang menuju sekolah itu.

Akhirnya aku pun sampai di sekolah baruku, Aku pun berjalan menuju kelas. Pada saat sedang berjalan, dari jauh pun terdengar suara,"Rara! Rara!" aku pun dengan cepat langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu yang terdengar memanggil namaku. Lalu ada dua orang menghampiri ku, kemudian Raisa berkata "Rara! Ini kita Raisa dan Vitya! Apakah kamu masih ingat dengan kita?" lalu aku pun berkata " Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalian tapi dimana ya?" kemudian Vitya berkata "masa kamu ga ingat sih sama kita?" lalu aku pun terkejut "Oh iya kalian kan temanku di SMP!" ternyata Raisa dan Vitya itu adalah teman lamaku di SMP.

5 menit kemudian setelah kita mengobrol bel pun berbunyi memanggil siswa-siswi agar masuk ke kelas yang sudah di atur, pada saat itu aku masuk ke Gugus 2. Disana pun aku melihat anak-anak baru yang sama sepertiku. tetapi, pada saat aku melihat siswa baru lainnya aku juga melihat teman lama SMPku bernama Josh yang dulu sering berantem samaku pada saat SMP. Lalu kemudian pengurus OSIS yang mewakili Gugus 2 pun masuk ke kelas dan memberi materi kepada siswa-siswi baru.

Setelah kelas selesai, Josh menyampiriku dan berkata "Rara ya? Teman SMPku kan?" lalu aku pun menjawab "iya Josh aku masih ingat kok denganmu" lalu kita mengobrol sangat lama saat itu. Setelah ngobrol, kita pun keluar kelas. Aku menunggu Raisa dan Vitya di depan gerbang sekolah dan akhirnya Raisa dan Vitya pun berlari menujuku.

Akhirnya mos sekolah pun sudah usai. Aku dan teman-temanku naik angkot untuk pulang. Akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku dan aku melihat seorang bapak-bapak saat berjalan menuju pintu rumah, dia berdiri di depan pintu rumahku sambil mengetok-ngetok pintu. Kemudian aku langsung bertanya kepadanya

" Maaf pak, bapak cari siapa ya kesini?" Kata ku.

" Iya nak, bapak kesini mencari Ibu Lena." Kata Seorang Bapak itu.

" Memangnya ada urusan apa bapak sama ibu saya?"

" Bapak hanya ingin bertemu merundingkan sesuatu sama ibumu nak"

" Baik lah nanti saya panggil ibu saya didalam ya"

Kemudian akupun menekan bel, dan akhirnya ibu pun membuka pintunya.

" Eh bapak mari masuk kedalam" ibu berkata

" Mari bu." Ucap sang bapak tersebut.

Kemudian aku pun memasuki kamarku dan tiba-tiba tertidur lelap karena terlalu capek bersekolah tadi.

Kemudian aku terbangun karena suara bel yang berbunyi, aku pun langsung membuka kan pintunya. Ternyata disana aku melihat Josh yang memakai baju rapih dan terlihat sangat keren. Lalu dia mengajakku untuk pergi ke pesta dansa di suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

" Josh? Kamu kok bisa tau rumahku sih?" ucap ku dengan terkejut.

" yaiyalah ra, kan tadi papa ku kerumah mu untuk izin ke ibumu biar kamu boleh ikut dengan ku" ucap Josh.

" oh yang tadi itu papamu Josh? Yasudah deh kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu ya" ucap ku dengan terburu-buru.

" baiklah jangan lama-lama ya, dandan yang cantik" ucap Josh.

Sesudah aku berpakaian rapih, aku menyisir rambut di depan kaca.

" sudah cantik kok, yuk mari kita berangkat" ucap Josh.

" hmm.. yasudah mari berangkat" ucapku.

Kita berdua pun langsung menaiki mobil Josh.

" Ra, nanti santai aja ya. Kalau ga ada teman disana sama aku aja" ucap Josh seolah-olah mencari bahan pembicaraan.

" hmm.. iya baiklah Josh" ucapku.

Akhirnya pun kita berdua sampai di tempat pesta tersebut. Pada saat ingin turun, Josh berlari menuju pintu mobilku dan membuka kan pintunya kemudian memegang tanganku dengan lembut.

" astaga.. aku gapercaya teman SMPku yang dulu sering berantem sama ku jadi seperti ini." Ucap ku di dalam benak ku sambil melihat wajahnya.

Saat memasuki gedung besar aku melihat Raisa dan Vitya, mereka sedang mengobrol bersama Mita dan Khansa teman sekelasku. Aku dan Josh pun langsung menemui mereka yang sedang asik mengobrol.

Tiba – tiba bunyi lagu dansa pun terdengar sangat kencang. Lalu Josh menggenggam tangan ku untuk berdansa bersama. Josh memegang pinggangku dan tanganku, kemudian kita berdansa.

Usai selesai acara, Josh mengantarku pulang kerumah. Sesudah sampai dirumahku dia mencium tanganku tanpa peduli apapun. Aku sangat terkejut, apa maksud dari semua ini.

Pada ke esokan harinya aku sama sekali tidak melihat Josh di sekolah, padahal di hari itu adalah hari Josh berulang-tahun yang ke 16 tahun. Padahal Aku bersama Mita, Khansa, Raisa dan Vitya sudah menyiapkan surprise kue ulang tahun yang bertulisan " Happy Birthday Josh" tetapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat Josh. Aku dan teman-temanku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk aku dan mereka yang memberi surprise untuk Josh di lapangan sekolah. Josh pun sudah aku sms melalui handphone untuk datang ke lapangan sekolah pada pukul 7 malam.

Saat pukul 7 malam, aku dan teman-temanku pergi sambil membawa kue ke lapangan sekolah. Tetapi pada waktu itu aku sangatlah kaget melihat Josh yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah bentuk love yang dibuat dengan lampu-lampu yang sangat terang dan terdapat tulisan " I LOVE U RARA" dengan tulisan di balon balon yang dipegang oleh teman-temannya di belakang Josh. Pada saat itu juga Josh berteriak sangat kencang dan berkata, " Rara would you be my girlfriend?" di saat itu pun aku sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi disini. Kemudian aku berkata, " aku sangat mau Josh, karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu Josh!" kemudian aku pun berlari menujunya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Teman-teman Josh pun semuanya melepas balon – balon tersebut.

**The End**


End file.
